


Coffee & Wine

by nqkamoto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont know i found this at youtube, sorry for this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqkamoto/pseuds/nqkamoto
Summary: Mark looked at the youngest with his coffee, he was precious, and he was not sure he could touch it.





	Coffee & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> uhm, hi? Well, this is my first time here so... and English is not my first language, I'm sorry if something's wrong!!!!

The smell of impregnated coffee in the apartment made Mark crinkle his nose, he never liked the smell nor the bitter taste that he has. Holding his glass of wine, drinking calmly, he eyed at the younger sitting in his chair, tapping fast in the notebook at his lap. Too focused to realize how tense his shoulders were at that moment.

While the sky was getting darker outside the window, the Canadian startled at the idea of himself crossing the room and hold Donghyuck in his own arms, admiring his physiognomy brightened by the sunlight saying goodbye in that afternoon. But Lee is gold, he didn't know if he was able to touch him. Lee Donghyuck is pure art, to be appreciated only with the eyes.

Maybe it was the wine he had drunk, but he doubted that even in the quiet of the room Hyuck could still hear his breath out of step, or even with eyes closed he would still saw him. Perhaps, it was Donghyuck's impressive presence, even if he was not there, Mark would still see and feel him anyway.

"I can be yours if you give me some time." And Mark drank another sip, ending his wine. "I can give you some time if you promise you'll stay."

Watching the ginger's hands still working on the keyboard, he wanted to hold them like he had never wanted before. The younger Lee getup and finished very early, in Mark's conception - even though the sun had already disappeared, eaten by the darkness -, Donghyuck was gone.

He wanted to ask so many things. He wanted to look at the brown intensity of the young man's eyes, know if he was appreciated the same way Mark appreciate him. But it was too late. The sun goes down, the coffee has cooled, the wine has lost its taste and Mark's presence was no longer on Donghyuck's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> idk im shy, ughhh if you liked tell me :) I'll be very happy or you can send me something at my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nqkamoto)


End file.
